Memorias Perdidas de un Shaman
by sonrics7914
Summary: Una historia que es PilikaxLen HoroxTamao AnnaxYohxHao LysergxJeanne... trata acerca de lo que cada uno de los personajes piensan al terminar el torneo de los shamanes, pero en el proceso van descubriendo sentimientos 3! MUCHO LXP! :3
1. ¿Que paso enrealidad?

Hola a todos este es mi primer FanFic (:, pues, **shamn King NO ME PERTENECE, SUS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO DEMAS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, PERO EL FIC, ES TODO MIO :D, bien antes de que empecemos aclararé ciertas cosillas ñ.ñ….**

**-*…..*= Los asteriscos significan la acción del personaje**

**-() = Significa los pensamientos**

**- {}= N/A- Nota de autor n.n**

**Bueno, ya aclarando esto empecemos n_n**

… .:. Memorias Perdidas de un Shaman .:. …

Capitulo I ¿Qué es lo que paso en realidad?

Nota: esta en paréntesis por que es lo que el shaman esta pensando.

-(Aveces me pregunto si…. De verdad… todo lo que vivi ocurrió verdaderamente… entonces… Ya acabo todo? Y asi es como termina? Sin un Shaman King?... Bueno, por lo visto, el que merecería ese titulo es Yoh, pero…. Verdaderamente acabo con hao?...

No lo se, aveces la duda me mata por dentro, pero, bah…. Ya paso el peligro… o por lo menos eso espero…)

-Hermano… *corriendo a abrazarlo mientras llora* estas estas bien?

-*Volteando* Pero si eres tú Pilika… *abrazandola* descuida todo ah terminado, esta bien.

Pilika: *abrazandolo más fuerte* Eso ya lo se… pero… entonces… quien es el shaman King?

-*riendo sarcásticamente* No hace falta hacer esa pregunta, todos sabemos que el ganador es Yoh, el es, aunque nos duela a todos. El verdadero shaman King.

Pilika: *volteando* Y tu quien te crees para venir a interrumpir! Eres odioso * enseñándole la lengua*

Horo Horo: Pilika, Len tiene razón, se acabo… Yoh… el es… el shaman King… *sonriendo*

Len: *viendo a pilika fijamente* Pues yo soy LEN TAO, Aprendetelo niñita…

Pilika: Ah si? Y de que me serviría prenderme tu nombre ¬¬ *viendo a len*

Len: *enfadado* ¬¬'' Jum… Para ser tan pequeña eres muy escándalo y testaruda niñita…

Pilika: *enfadad y mirando a len* Niñita? Mi nombre es PILIKA USUI Grabatelo ¬¬! Y pues si, sere muy pequeña pero algo es seguro… SOY MAS ALTA QUE TU!

Horo Horo: (O_O! Cierto! Pilika tiene 13 años y es mas alta que len…) Ehmm…. Chicos, no pelee….

PLIKA Y LEN: *Viendo a horo horo* TU CALLATE NADIE TE METIO!

Horo Horo: T_T Nadié me respeta u.u…

-J-Joven Horo s-se encuentra b-bien?... *mirando hacia el piso y tocándose el cabello*

Horo Horo: *volteando* Oh eres tu tamao… si, todos estamos bien! Y tu? *mirándola fijamente* ( valla, es muy timida, eso la hace más linda…)

Tamao: *viendo a horo sonrojada* Muy b-bien… g-gracias por preguntar… etto… busco a pilika, ella vino a buscarlo… *volteándose a otro lado* ( cielos, se preocupo por mi… acaso yo… le.. le gusto?... nah, no creo…. )

Horo Horo: aaah si, ella esta alla atrás peleándose con Len, te recomiendo que no te acerques a mi me fue mal T_T! *sentado en el piso*

Tamao: *sentándose junto a horo* Pues no lo hare entonces, sentemos a esperar a los demás, b-bueno si es que puedo sentarme junto a u-usted joven…

Horo Horo: *mirando a tamao y tomando su mano* Posrupuesto que puedes sentarte a mi lado tamao n.n, y llamame horo bueno si quieres… (:

Tamao: *sonrojada* E-Esta ben horo… ( nyaaaaah!1 me toco la mano… oh no resisto… creo que ah…!)

HOTO HOTO! Ven y calma a tú hermana!

Horo Horo: *parándose* ehmm… esperame tamao ahora regreso… x_x!

Tamao: *mirándolo* por supuesto horo….

-aaaaaaa! Suéltame! Me rindo mee rindo! Dx niña loca!

- a quien llamas loca? Maldito chino estafador! *arriba de len*

Horo Horo: Muy bien, los 2 BASTA! ¬¬U! pilika bajate de len y tu len ya no molestes a pilika…

Pilika: *parándose* Esta bien…. Eres una niñita Tao… no aguantas nada -.-¡

Len: *parándose y mirando a pilika* No es eso! Solo que yo no me atrevería a tocar a una mujer nunca! Nisiquiera a las mocosas despreciables como tu *dándose media vuelta*

Pilika: *llorando* en verdad peinsas que soy una mocosa despreciable? U.u…. *llendose de ahí* ERES UN ESTUPIDO UN ESTUPIDO LEN TAO! NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR!

Horo Horo: Pilika… regresa… yo… *viendo a len* Bien hecho Tao ¬¬

Len : *corriendo* Descuida ire por ella, y le pediré una disculpa… (valla, no tenia que ser tan malo, ella no es una mocosa destable solo es molesta aveces…)

Tamao: *agarrando a horo de la mano* Esta todo bien? Escuche gritos.. :S!

Horo Horo: *mirando a tamao* pues… aaagghhh, len dice que el lo arreglara y yo confio en el, asi que no debemos preocuparnos… *sonriendo* mejor vallamos a buscar a los demás.

Tamao: *tomando del brazo a horo* me parece muy bien! *sonriendo*

…

(Mierda Mierda Mierdaaaa! Donde se pudo haber metido esa niña? ._. Es tan difícil de encontrar!, rayos…!, sino la encuentro hoto hoto me matara, además de que… es una pequeña indefensa no me gustaría que algo le pasara :/….) *subiendo a un árbol y mirando hacia todos lados*…. Ahí esta! *bajando del árbol* Pilik…..

**CONTINUARA…..**

XD! Lose es muy pequeño y corto , se que querrán matarme T_T! pero es solo para que me den su opinión de lo poco que llevo :DD!

**SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS :33'**

**IDEAS PETICIONES, ETC… MANDENME UN E-MAIL A : rei_kary (arroba Hotmail .com ) :D**


	2. Sentimientos

HOTO HOTO! Ven y calma a tú hermana!

Horo Horo: *parándose* ehmm… espérame tamao ahora regreso… x_x!

Tamao: *mirándolo* por supuesto Horo….

-aaaaaaa! Suéltame! Me rindo mee rindo! Dx niña loca!

- a quien llamas loca? Maldito chino estafador! *arriba de len*

Horo Horo: Muy bien, los 2 BASTA! ¬¬U! pilika bájate de len y tu len ya no molestes a pilika…

Pilika: *parándose* Esta bien…. Eres una niñita Tao… no aguantas nada -.-¡

Len: *parándose y mirando a pilika* No es eso! Solo que yo no me atrevería a tocar a una mujer nunca! Ni siquiera a las mocosas despreciables como tu *dándose media vuelta*

Pilika: *llorando* en verdad piensas que soy una mocosa despreciable? U. U…. *yéndose de ahí* ERES UN ESTUPIDO UN ESTUPIDO LEN TAO! NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR!

Horo Horo: Pilika… regresa… yo… *viendo a len* Bien hecho Tao ¬¬

Len : *corriendo* Descuida iré por ella, y le pediré una disculpa… (Valla, no tenía que ser tan malo, ella no es una mocosa detestable solo es molesta a veces)

Tamao: *agarrando a Horo de la mano* Esta todo bien? Escuche gritos.. :S!

Horo Horo: *mirando a tamao* pues… aaagghhh, len dice que él lo arreglara y yo confió en el, así que no debemos preocuparnos… *sonriendo* mejor vallamos a buscar a los demás.

Tamao: *tomando del brazo a Horo* me parece muy bien! *sonriendo*

…

(Mierda Mierda Mierdaaaa! Donde se pudo haber metido esa niña? ._. Es tan difícil de encontrar!, rayos…!, sino la encuentro hoto hoto me matara, además de que… es una pequeña indefensa no me gustaría que algo le pasara :/….) *subiendo a un árbol y mirando hacia todos lados*…. Ahí está! *bajando del árbol* Pilik…..

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Hola gente! :D pues aquí con el segundo capítulo :3 espero les guste y perdón por la tardanza ¡ pues… aquí vamos (:**

**-*…..*= Los asteriscos significan la acción del personaje**

**-() = Significa los pensamientos**

**- {}= N/A- Nota de autor n.n**

**Bueno, ya aclarando esto empecemos n_n**

… .:. Memorias Perdidas de un Shaman .:. …

Capítulo II: Sentimientos.

(Mierda Mierda Mierdaaaa! Donde se pudo haber metido esa niña? ._. Es tan difícil de encontrar!, rayos…!, sino la encuentro hoto hoto me matara, además de que… es una pequeña indefensa no me gustaría que algo le pasara :/….) *subiendo a un árbol y mirando hacia todos lados*…. Ahí está! *bajando del árbol* Pilika…

Pero qué? Ella está con alguien… será mejor observarla de lejos a ver qué pasa… *escondiéndose en un arbusto*

-Por que llora una bella jovencita como tú? *sentándose junto a ella y mirándola fijamente*

-*llorando* Por culpa de un… de un … TONTO! *volteando a ver al joven*

-*Tomando su mano* No deberías, además, yo opino que te ves más hermosa sonriendo *acercando su rostro* vamos! Una sonrisa!

-( Esta muy cerca…. Creo que…) *alejándose* P-Pero, ni siquiera sé tú nombre… quien eres?

- *mirándola tiernamente* Tiene razón señorita, me presento, mi nombre es Lyserg Diethel, ehmm soy ingles…15 años… color favorito verde… Shaman… ehmm… soy Tauro… me gusta la leche con chocolate…

- *riéndose* Jajajajaajajaaaaaa!, no era necesario todo eso! Solo quería saber tù nombre, jajaja, hay Lyserg, me hiciste reír… en especial con lo de: "soy tauro" jajaja.

Lyserg: *sonriendo y acercándose* Jajaja n.n lo la mentó, pero pues ya sabes varias cosas de mí, y enserio, soy tauro, nació el 17 de mayo jejeje… pero… es momento de que me digas tù nombre… si?

-Jajaja!, si tienes razón… ehmm… veamos… mi nombre es Pilika Usui, soy de hokkaido, mi color favorito es el azul celeste, soy acuario, mi cumpleaños 9 de febrero… tengo 13 años, me gustan los helados de chocolate…no soy Shaman, pero mi hermano y sus amigos si lo son.

Lyserg: Wow! Pues mucho gusto Pilika, y enserio? Quien es tú hermano? ( a decir verdad ella se parece mucho a…)

Pilika: Pues, mi hermano es Horo Horo, sus amigos son Yoh Azakura, Manta Oyamada…ryu… y…

Lyserg: Len Tao?

Pilika: ….. Si, Len Tao….. *bajando la mirada* (rayos, no sé por qué me importa tanto lo que ese sujeto haya dicho de mí, al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera le hablo… no… no lo entiendo…)

Lyserg: Yo los conozco!, son mis amigos también… los estaba buscando, pero no encontré a nadie, bueno… te encontré a ti *tomando su mano*

Pilika: *sonrojada* A-Así?... pues… y-yo… yo sé donde están… s-sígueme… *levantándose y caminando hacia la derecha* ( pero que le pasa a este sujeto? :S)

Lyserg: *tomando a pilika por la cintura* Espera! Aún no me has dicho quien fue ese tonto que te hizo llorar así… * mirándola fijamente* ( es… realmente hermosa… aunque sea hermana de Horo Horo, es demasiado linda)

Pilika: *sonrojada y tratando de zafarse* Eso… ya no importa… vamos… debes reunirte con mi hermano y los demás… *zafándose y caminando rápidamente a la derecha* ( Ya no importa… no sirve de nada llorar, el seguirá pensando que soy una "mocosa detestable"… pero sigo sin comprender… porque me afecta tanto su opinión u. u)

Lyserg: *caminando al lado de ella* Esta bien, yo la seguiré bella dama.

Ellos se fueron hacia donde estaban Horo Horo y Tamao, mientras que Len escondido detrás del arbusto escucho todo….

Len: Maldición… *golpeando un árbol* Pero que rayos? De todas las personas que Pilika se pudo encontrar y fue Diethel… además de que él se ve muy interesado en ella :/ ( Esperen un segundo…. Y a mí porque me importa si Diethel está interesado en ella o no, al fin y al cabo esa "mocosa" es tan soo la hermana de hoto hoto, que su hermano se preocupe por eso.) Pero… aun así debo pedirle esa disculpa, ogg maldita sea! ¬¬ Pues de regreso… *yéndose de ahí*

…..

-Ya se tardaron mucho… estarán bien?

-Si es lo más seguro Tamao, no te desesperes el tiburón sabe lo que hace n_n!

Tamao: Si, tienes la razón Horo… aun así me preocupan… todos los demás han llegado aquí… manta, ryu, Fausto, la señorita Anna y… y…. también… Yoh *sonrojada*

Horo Horo: *viendo a Tamao* El aun te gusta… verdad?

Tamao: *bajando la mirada* º/º N-No… P-Porque lo piensas? . ( Ya no me gusta el joven Yoh, ya que el.. pues el… está comprometido con la señorita Anna…)

Horo Horo: Fácil, te sonrojas cuando hablas de él, te preocupas demasiado…

Tamao: *mirando a horo* No, ya no *con tono serio* me di cuenta de que… a pesar de que l señorita Anna no lo demuestre mucho… lo lo …. Lo ama, y pues… la señorita Anna es una muy valiosa amiga mía, y pues si ella y Yoh son felices juntos, yo también *sonriendo* :')

Horo Horo:*mirando a tamao fijamente y tomando su mano* No cabe duda de que eres una chica muy especial tamao… eres linda y considerada, ya verás que aparecerá esa persona que sienta cosas lindas por ti… yo se que llegara… ( Tal vez… sea yo…)

-ASI LOS QUERIA AGARRAR! CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA! HAAAY MI HERMANO TIENE NOVIA!

Horo Horo: *volteando* T-Te equivocas pilika! Tamao y yo solo… solo…

Pilika: A QUIEN CRES QUE ENGAÑAS! ESTAN JUNTOS SOLO Y TOMADOS DE LA MANO… QUE CALLADO TE LO TENIAS TAMAMO, PUDISTE DECIRME PERO NO LO HICISTE… ¬¬ *Mirando a tamao*

Tamao: *sonrojada* T-Te equivocas pilika! Yo… horo… nosotros… so-solo estábamos…

Pilika: ESTABAN A PUNTO DE BESARSE *w*!

Tamao & Horo: QUEEEE NOO! .

Pilika: *mirándolos* Pues bueno… no engañan a nadie, pero como ustedes quieran…

Horo: ¬¬ baka! Deja de molestar con eso!... *mirándola* O.O y len? No me digas que lo golpeaste tan fuerte que quedo inconsciente… O.O

Pilika: ehhh? Hablas del maldito chino estafador sin sentimientos y con ridículo peinado? Pues… NO, NO LO EH VISTO DESDE HACE RATO… PERO ME ENCONTRE CON EL…

-Hola Horo Horo… No sabía que tenías una hermana…

Horo Horo: Lyserg? O.O! que sorpresa! Pensé que estarías con los soldados x… o algo así…

Lyserg: Se acabo… Hao fue eliminado, mi misión ah terminado… marco y la señorita Jeanne se marcharon a Italia… yo… yo decidí pasar a despedirme de ustedes, después me iré a Inglaterra de nuevo.

Horo Horo: Ohm ya veo… pues bienvenido! Todos los demás están adentro *señalando una casa* vallamos todos.

…

-Maldición… creo que me perdí… RAYOS!

-Está bien señorito?

-No molestes bason… pffff, creo que estoy perdido… ( Demonios y todo por tu estúpida culpa Pilika,… no sabía hacia donde estaba caminando por estar pensando en ti… en Lyserg…. Pero … es algo que a mí no me incumbe!... entonces? Porque no dejo de pensar en ello?) Bason… p-puedes regresar?

-Por supuesto señorito, es por allá *lleno hacia la derecha* pero, no es normal que a usted le sucedan estas cosas… en verdad se encuentra bien?

-No digas tonterías, solo me confundí es todo… recuerda que soy Len Tao, a mí nunca me pasa nada… déjate de tonterías y vallémonos de este feo bosque…

-Está bien señorito, como usted diga.

…

-Lyserg! Pero que milagro verte por aquí! Pensé que al ver lo que sucedió con Hao te habías marchado…

Lyserg: No Yoh… vine a despedirme de todos, ya que a pesar de mi estúpido comportamiento siempre estuvieron conmigo, solo quería agradecerles de verdad, y pues dejarles mi dirección, me marchare mañana en la mañana a Londres de nuevo, por si quieren visitarme alguna vez.

Yoh: *Mirando a Lyserg* eso pasa por que yo sé que no eres malo, después de todo, alguien que puede ver espíritus no es malo, ni siquiera Hao… pero bueno, somos amigos y siempre lo seremos! Y pues si Anna me deja con mucho gusto algún di aire a visitarte.

-Acaso estás loco? Tienes idea de lo lejos que esta Londres? Además el pasaje es muy caro…

- Hmmmpp… tacaña…

-Quien dijo eso? *volteando con mirada asesina*

Yoh: Fue Fue… el… *señalando a Horo*

Horo horo: *mirando a Yoh con cara de O_O* TRAIDOR! T_T *Corriendo*

Yoh: Lo siento horo! Pero sino annita me golpearía a mi T_T

Anna: *corriendo detrás de Horo* A quien le dijiste tacaña pelos de puercoespín! Ya verás cuando te alcance!.

VARIAS HORAS DESPUES…

Yoh: aaaaaggghh! *bostezando* ñam…ñam… bueno, creo que es hora de ir a dormir, los veré mañana chicos…

Tamao: el joven Yoh tiene razón, es mejor que vallamos a dormir.

Anna: mmmm…. Somos muchos y pocas habitaciones… mmm… yo voto por que horo horo se vaya a dormir afuera… digo, para que quepamos…

Horo Horo: T_T Después de que me golpeas dices eso! U. u

Tamao: Descuide señorita Anna, podemos dormir así: Pilika y yo dormiremos en una habitación, manta ryu y Fausto en otra, len horo y Lyserg en la habitación del segundo piso y….

Anna: y yo con Yoh, si buena idea Tamao, ya la oyeron! Así que adiós, los veré en la mañana.

Lyserg: pero… donde esta Len?

Horo Horo: no sé, no se preocupen ya vendrá… bueno Lyserg vallémonos antes de que Anna cambie de opinión y me obligue a dormir afuera T_T! Buenas noches pilika, buenas noches tamao… sueñan lindo.. Las… las quiero ./. *yéndose*

Lyserg: ^*besando la mano de pilika* Que pase una excelente noche bella dama, seré afortunado de mañana poder observar su hermoso rostro, bueno espero que sueñes conmigo… te quiero… *besando en la frente y yéndose con Horo*

Pilika: *sonrojada* gracias… ehmm… linda noche Lyserg… hasta mañana… *yéndose de ahí* ( enserio… que le sucede a ese sujeto?, sah bueno no importa… yo aun no tengo sueño… iré a la azotea a contemplar la luna…)

YA EN LA AZOTEA…

Pilika: Wow pero que hermosa luna!... ahora que recuerdo… mi mamá me conto una leyenda acerca de las noches de luna llena…

****´*´+FLASHBACK+¨*¨****

-Mami! Mira la lunaaa… es taannnn hermosa…

- Pilika.. Ya ve a dormir, es tarde y además te resfriaras si sigues afuera.

-No tengo sueño mami, quiero ver la luna un poco más… por favor solo un poco más…

-No, vamos entra a la casa, ya es verdaderamente tarde, tú hermano ya está dormido, tu también ve a dormir.

-Pero… me cuentas una historia mami? Si? Por favor…

-De a cuerdo, pero ponte la pijama y metete en tu cama.

-Si!

-Bueno pues, cuando yo era pequeña mi madre me conto una historia acerca de la luna, dice que si una noche de Luna llena, haces una pregunta, la que sea, los espíritus de la naturaleza {cropokuls} te susurran la respuesta, pero eso solo funcionara si de verdad creps en los espíritus…

****´*´+FIN DEL FLASHBACK+¨*¨****

Pilika: valla… será cierto?... pues… no pierdo nada intentándolo… *juntando sus manos y cerrando los ojos* Hermosa luna de plata… dime… por qué no dejo de pensar en… en… Len…

-Soy irresistible, por eso…

Pilika: *abriendo los ojos y volteando* QUE HACES AQUÍ? D: NO CONFORME CON HACERME SENTIR MAL AHORA ME ESPIAS?

-Te equivocas, yo tan solo decidí venir a ver la luna y pues me encontré contigo…

Pilika: qué casualidad no? Me tienes harta Tao!

Len: Perdóname…

Pilika: *mirándolo* ehhh? A que te refieres?

Len: escucha *sentándose* No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal… como dije antes, seria incapaz de faltarle el respeto a una mujer… inclusive tu…en verdad perdóname. *mirándola*

Pilika: *observándolo* Len… ( Será de verdad él?) Pues, lo hare solo por que se cuanto te cuesta tragarte tu orgullo… aunque… yo no debí ser tan ruda contigo… lo lamento len… entonces… sin rencores? *dándole la mano*

Len: Absolutamente… pero… no te emociones tanto… *dándole la mano*

Pilika: Jajaja lo mismo digo Tao… Lo mismo digo…

CONTINUARA….

Waaaa!1 este fue mas largo espero les haya gustado! Por favor dejen Reviews! Me gusta saber su opinión T_T! ya saben un e-mail a: rei _kary ( arroba )

Espero les haya gustado! Y pues tratare de hacer una buena continuación !

Hasta el prox cap.! ^^


End file.
